Can't Fight The Moonlight
by Gentle Murmur
Summary: Songfic. Lina is all alone, and Xelloss decides to bother/flirt with her.


_Under a lover's sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well just wait until_

_Til the sun goes down_

Lina Inverse, the most beautiful sorceress in the world (in her own mind), collapsed onto the grass of the meadow.  It had been a busy day; she and her friends had run into **seven **groups of bandits!  Now thoroughly exhausted, she absently watched the last rays of the sun disappear. 

"All alone again…" she murmured softly.  Gourry was off with Syphiel, Amelia with Zel, and Xelloss….

Xelloss was hovering approximately three inches from Lina's nose.

*WHAM* 

Make that three feet.

"Xelloss!  What do you think you're doing!  You nearly gave me a heart attack!"  Xelloss just smiled at her; that sort of smile that had been bugging Lina all week.  He'd been flirting with her endlessly, much to the annoyance of everyone else.  "Does he honestly think I'll fall for him?" she thought.

_Underneath the starlight's starlight_

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

            "Well, Lina, you said you were alone.  Don't you want company?"  Lina sighed and rolled her eyes.  And yet…it was nice of him to care.  Looking up into the now shining stars, she became lost in thought.  So much so that she didn't notice Xelloss creeping up again, at least not until he was, once again, only inches from her.

            "Xelloss!" she exclaimed, this time blushing.  Xelloss's head was outlined by the moon, creating and almost halo-like effect.  Lina felt her heart begin to pound, along with a feeling akin to adrenaline.  It couldn't be…she shook it off, and attempted to shove the Mazoku away.

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_No…you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

Xelloss easily stopped her hand, moving closer until their faces were almost touching.  Lina was shocked for a moment, then quickly turned her head.  "Why are you fighting this?" whispered a voice in her mind.  "You can't resist what you _know _you want!"

"No!   He's…he's…"

"He's what?  A Mazoku?  So is Zel (at least partly) and he and Amelia get along just fine!  Just give in, Lina…you can't fight this…."

_There's no escaping love_

_Love's a gentle beast_

_It weaves its spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_Til you're in my arms_

"Are you afraid?" asked Xelloss quietly.  "Of me?  I won't hurt you, Lina."  Lina glared daggers at him; she wasn't afraid of anything!  Yet…why was she shaking?  Why was her pulse going haywire?  Finally unable to take anymore of these unstable emotions, she backed up and stood.

Xelloss (fortunately, or this wouldn't be much of a songfic) wasn't about to give up.  Teleporting behind her, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

_Underneath the starlight's starlight_

_We'll be lost in the rhythm so right_

_Feel it steal your heart tonight_

            Lina froze, unsure of what to do.  Her knees were weak, her breathing rapid, and all she could do was look up.  The stars, whose winking somehow reminded her of her 'captor', shone none the less brilliantly upon them. 

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_No…you can't fight it_

_No matter what you do_

_The night is gonna get to you_

_Don't try, you're never gonna win_

            Lina gave in.  Relaxing against Xelloss, her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat as the Mazoku sat down, pulling her into his lap.  They remained that way for hours, basking in each other's warmth while watching the stars swing overhead.__

Underneath the starlight's starlight 

_There's a magical feeling so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

            "I love you," whispered Xelloss.  Lina looked up to him, meeting his amathyst eyes with her own ruby.  For a third, and final time, he closed the gap between them.  

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_No…you can't fight it_

            As their lips met, Lina felt her senses begin to slip away, replaced only by the feeling of Xelloss.  She was uncertain, but when his tongue crossed her lips, she opened them without hesitation.  

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, don't you know that you can't_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_No…you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

            The stars overhead watched the pair with glee, blinking and shining to the best of their abilities.  But the moon, like a mother losing her child to another, glowed with a soft bittersweetness; nevertheless, she shone for her daughter all night long.


End file.
